Mortal Destruction
by DetRoid434
Summary: Caleb and Naomi are summoned by the Elder Gods to help the Earthrealm fighters win the Mortal Kombat tournament. Which side will Caleb and Naomi fight for? Check on my profile for full description on this story. Co-Worked with sakuraphoenix
1. Prologue: Calm Before The Storm

**Prologue: Calm Before The Storm**

**Hello! It's me...I know! Why do another story when I have the other ones to finish? Well...I thought it was easier to do this story since I played the Mortal Kombat 9 game which is Mortal Kombat 2011. I'm going to be separating the chapters of the fighters from the game into chapters so it's all not one big long chapter. So...I'm going to be doing a 6-way update to this story to start it off! So be greatful because I just do one update to a story! Anyway...Disclaimer time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat at all! The OC appearing in this chapter belongs to Sakuraphoenix. So...yeah.**

**ENJOY! And this will be in Caleb's POV**

_It was the second semester of my Senior year. I already applied to three colleges but only two of them accepted me, but my mind was made up and I was going to George Mason University. One night, I was having a strange dream. It was some kind of vision, and I saw my girlfriend getting killed by Shao Kahn and Raiden sending a message back to his past self but...what are these visions I'm seeing? Are they from my future self? I need answers. Luckily it was the last day of school for me and my girlfriend was already waiting for me at my house. When I got back home, my girlfriend and I were suddenly transported somewhere._

"What's going on here?" I asked

"You and Naomi were summoned by the Elder Gods." Someone spoke while wearing a hat

"Wait a minute! Your Raiden!" I shockingly said, recognizing him from the Mortal Kombat games

"You mean the same Raiden from Mortal Kombat?" Naomi finally spoke

_I nodded my head but we then faced the gods after they appeared_

"You two must compete in this upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament." Elder God #1 said

"Or else?" I added in confusion

"Or else your world, Earthrealm and Outworld will merge together." Raiden spoke

"I'll do it!" I chirped

"If Caleb's in then I'm in!" Naomi replied quickly

"Raiden will pick you up tomorrow morning." Elder God #2 spoke

_We then were transported back and went to sleep. During the night...I felt like someone was watching us but I didn't know who it was. Like some evil person but I was too tired to care at the moment. The next day, my girlfriend and I woke up and saw a figure...it looked like...Shao Kahn! We were thrown into the living room by him till we saw Raiden appearing. Shao Kahn grabbed us and took us back to Outworld. It felt like my own dinner was coming back up from last night. We then appeared in Shao Kahn's throne room._

"What's the big idea?!" I yelled

"SILENCE! I want both of you to work for Outworld but you need to prove yourself." Shao Kahn ordered

"Okay but...who do we face?" Naomi asked

_I then face palmed at that question. Really babe... it's probably going to be Kitana or Jade or Sub-Zero, but who knows. I can't let Shao Kahn know that my girlfriend and I are really working for Earthrealm. I hope my acting is as straight as my fighting._

'_Talk about wrong question, babe_.' I thought

"Your first opponent is...Kitana!" Shao Kahn commanded

"I'll take her on!" I said while stepping up

"Sweetie..." Naomi spoke while worried

"I'll be fine babe. Trust me." I told her

_Kitana then appeared. Her and I got into a fighting stance and waited. We then heard, "ROUND 1...FIGHT!" Kitana and I went head on but it seems like forever but in the end...I won the first two rounds. Talk about...A fan! I then chucked at my own joke there because it was from Annoying Orange vs. Mortal Kombat and that's a joke, Orange made...It was really funny to._

"That's how I roll!" I said as my victory line

_My girlfriend came up and hugged me. I then blushed a reddish pink color but then we heard Raiden appearing and he...well...appeared from lightning. He then pointed his out to us and disappeared with us. Talk about playing on a lightning-go-round! That it made me feel like I wanted to throw up like Odd does in Sector 5. I then laughed at my own joke there for a couple of minutes and soon later...we were in Earthrealm. Talk about bad luck from the gecko! Odd would have loved that joke._

"How did you find us?" Naomi spoke

"That's hard to explain but now I need to prepare you guys for the tournament." Raiden said

"Let's do it!" I replied

_From that day forward. Naomi and I have been training none stop. Not even pain would slow us down. Raiden and Liu Kang also helped us, which I didn't mind at all and neither did my girlfriend. During the training, I unlocked my power from inside which was a mixer of Ice, Lightning and Fire. I just hope that I don't miss school. WAIT! I totally forgot about that but never mind that now. My girlfriend walked up to me with something behind her back. She told me to close my eyes in which I did and she brought out a journal of some kind. Naomi then told me to open them, which I did and was shocked._

"Babe...What's this for?" I asked

"Something for you to do like I did in my Code Lyoko story." Naomi said

_I then hugged her to which she blushed a very pink color. I knew that this was going to be a long tournament. I kissed Naomi on the lips, showing that I love her. The next day, Raiden and Liu Kang came up to Naomi and me. I got a feeling it has to do with the tournament. Maybe...I shouldn't fight in the tournament. I think my girlfriend will die at the hands of Shao Kahn. What do I tell, Raiden? No...I can't disrupt the timeline...Not right now anyway. But I feel it will get worse very soon. Can't believe I'm saying this but I really need one of Odd's jokes right now._

"I see that you're both awake." Raiden said

"Yeah." Naomi replied

"That's good." Liu Kang spoke

"I hope the Elder Gods made a good choice." I muttered

_I then walked away and Naomi noticed it. She then ran after me to figure out why I was sad about the tournament._

"Sweetie, you okay?" Naomi asked

"I'm not sure anymore." I replied

"You can tell me." Naomi told me

"Okay! You got me." I said

_I then explained a vision that I had. She was shocked at it before hugging me. I then blushed while being sad and Naomi noticed it. She knew what I was going thru since those visions._

"Don't be sad, sweetie." Naomi spoke

"You're right, babe!" I excitedly said

_We then went thru years of training for the tournament. Raiden and Liu Kang were helping to train Naomi and I for the years. I was getting stronger each day by this training. It's time to win this tournament. In the future, before I received these visions. Everything was destroyed, the places were in ruins. Kung Lao, Kitana, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Baraka, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Stryker, Reptile, Cryax, Nightwolf, Sheeva, Kabal, Mileena, Sektor, Quan Chi, Liu Kang and Shang Tsung were dead while we are moving up the pyramid where my girlfriend, Raiden and I are fighting Shao Kahn after Mortal Kombat Armageddon._

"Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden? Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer. They masquerade as dragons but are mere toothless worms. My venom spreads. It is the end of all things. Armageddon!" Shao Kahn rattles

_I then saw not only Raiden getting thrown and his amulet breaking but Shao Kahn killing Naomi right in front of me. That made me so mad that I...that I just want to kill Shao Kahn himself! No one messes with my girlfriend and gets away from it! He's messing with the wrong person now._

"No! SHAO KAHN! I will never forgive you!" I yelled very angrily

_I then got up and fought Shao Kahn the best I could but was knocked back once again. I...I will never give up. Not now...Not ever! Shao Kahn will pay for killing my girlfriend. He will...pay!_

"Stop!" Raiden spoke

"It is done. Your time has passed. Ages wasted in foolish resistance. Now is the dawn of my rule! Yes..."

_Raiden prays about winning the tournament while I was doing the same thing. I hope my past self could win this tournament and stop Shao Kahn from merging our universe...Earthrealm and Outworld together. My past self has but only one shot to win the tournament to stop this from happening._

"Pray to the worms, Raiden and Caleb. As your world's ends!" Shao Kahn finished saying

_Shao Kahn then swung his battle axe._

"He must win!" Raiden and I spoke

_We were then killed by Shao Kahn. Montages of the past tournaments are seen. I woke up from that dream, and saw my girlfriend, safe. I breathed a sigh of relief that she was still alive, and still breathing. After that dream, I don't even know if I could fall asleep again. In the meantime, Raiden was with some of the other gods. Here Motaro is first seen..._

"Lord Raiden! What is wrong?" Liu Kang said

"Strange visions..." Raiden replied

_Raiden's amulet is broken a little bit while my heart starts to begin to be lonely. Something is coming but I think it's Shao Kahn merging our worlds after the tournament if one of us loses a match here. I can't let that happen. I guess I finally had answers on where I had those visions coming from. Raiden told me before we came here but I just don't know anymore. Maybe...I shouldn't fight in this tournament._

"Sweetie..." Naomi asked worried

"Your amulet!" Liu Kang spoke

"It's nothing, babe..." I muttered

"It's nothing, Liu Kang. The tournament begins." Raiden replied

_Shang Tsung stood under the podium in the courtyard, at night. Kitana, Baraka and Jade joined his side. Raiden, Liu Kang, Naomi and I are with other fighters: A human Cyrax, Sub-Zero, Sonya Cage, Quan Chi, both male and female chameleons, ninja guards, masked guards, Kano and what looks like to be Skarlet with a wrestling-lookalike fighter._

"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition. Others were brought here by chance." Shang Tsung spoke

_More like by threating to some people. I then saw Johnny Cage trying to flirt with Sonya. It was so pathetic for Johnny to do that. If he ever tried to flirt with my girlfriend...He's going to get it! Big time!_

"Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage." Johnny said

"Good for you." Sonya replied

"What, Massive Strike? Citizen Cage? Ninja Mime? None of those ring a bell?" Johnny asked

_I then saw Kano walking out at the same time Sonya did. I knew how this game turns out so...I'll wait it out._

"Kano..." Sonya spoke

_I don't like on where this is going for Johnny Cage in which I knew but didn't stop it._

"Kano? Wasn't in that one..." Johnny said

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge...me." Shang Tsung told everyone

"That old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?" Johnny asked

_I was about to go punch him when Shang Tsung teleported in front of him. Talk about a scare-fest but then I chucked at my own joke. Johnny Cage shouldn't have said that because it led him into trouble._

"What? How did you..." Johnny started to say before Shang Tsung interrupted him

"Appearances can be deceiving. Our first Kombatant will be Mr. Cage!" Shang Tsung shouted

_This will be fun but I'm going to wait till the very last person to fight so...I'll wait this out._

**There you have it! The first of the 6 chapters to this story. Who will be Johnny Cage's first opponent? Find out next time in MORTAL DESTRUCTION! This is Detroid434 signing out! Kan dao ni! Peaceout till next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Johnny Cage

**Chapter 1: Johnny Cage**

**Hey it's me again! Told ya, I was going to do a 6 chapter update! Well...this is #2 of 6. I have the other three chapters after this one written down so...I just need to type them up and send them to sakuraphoenix to beta read them. Hoped you liked the cliffhanger I left in the previous chapter. Just kidding...Not! I'm serious thro. Did you like the cliffhanger from the last chapter but anyway...Here's the next chapter. Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapter**

**Enjoy! This will be in Johnny Cage's POV thru out the entire chapter.**

"That's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be?" I asked

"Reptile!" Shang Tsung spoke

_Reptile then appeared from hiding on the rooftop and jumped down and turned to me. Something tells me that this is going to be interesting. I can't lose my cool right now. It's show time soon. One of the guys, Caleb, I think was his name, looked at me with a face saying, "Don't flirt with my girlfriend, or else." I don't even know who his girlfriend is._

"Nice stunt! Who's your agent?" I said

"Begin!" Shang Tsung commanded

"All right! It's Showtime!" I shouted

_Reptile and I got into fighting positions and waited till we heard, "ROUND 1...FIGHT!" It felt like for hours since we first fought. We both won one round each and it was the last round. I was trying my hardest to win in which...In the end, I did win the fight._

"He got caged! That's it! Ha haa! Oh yeah! I'm so pretty! And I'm takin' you down, I'm takin' you down, I'm takin' you out, I'm takin' you out..."

_I then turned to Sonya for this one to win her over._

"And I'm taking you out... for dinner." I stated

"Ugh!" Sonya whined

"Now for your second challenge, Mr. Cage. Baraka!" Shang Tsung ordered

_Baraka came down and faced me. Something tells me that he's a stunt actor like me. I'll talk to him later after this match. Time to win another one fight._

"Mmm, ok... Nice makeup, but is it reeeallly necessary?" I asked

_I then saw Baraka's blades come out. Those look cool in my book. He...REALLY needs to be in one of my movies. With him...my movies could have very high rating but never mind that for right now._

"Whoa!" I shockingly said

"They will taste your flesh!" Baraka replied

_Another few minutes has passed since we heard, "FIGHT!" I finally defeated him after two rounds. I then heard someone say something._

"Talk about too close to cut!" Caleb said before chucking at his own joke

_I then turned back to my opponent. Man...he must have hit his head pretty hard after that beating._

"Man, I love those blades! My producer has got to meet you! We're doing "Tommy Scissorfists." I said

"Congratulations, Mr. Cage. Now, finish him!" Shang Tsung ordered

"Finish him? Yeah right!" I replied

"Kill him!" Shang Tsung shouted

_I then looked at the other fighters then back at Shang Tsung and tried to decide on what I needed to do. I was thinking so hard. Should I? No...Should I? No...This is a hard choice but I finally made up my mind. I'm not going to kill Baraka._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a sec! I'm not gonna kill anyone!" I told him

"Very well, the tournament will resume at dawn!" Shang Tsung said

_Everyone was leaving while I was shocked. What just happened? Did the tournament been put on hold because I didn't kill Baraka. Talk about a cheap trick from our host._

"What, that's it? Really? Now where'd that hottie go?" I asked

_Raiden, Liu Kang, Caleb, and what looked like his girlfriend came up to me. Man...I don't have time for this. I need to find that hottie and fast or else I'll lose her. These people need to move out of my way or I'll make them._

"You fought well." Raiden said

"Thanks. Nice hat." I replied

"You should be more respectful of Lord Raiden. He is the Protector of Earthrealm, the God of Thunder, the-" Liu Kang started to say before I interrupted him

"Look, I don't know what kind of role-playing you guys are into, but count me out." I replied

"This tournament is more than a chance for personal glory. We are fighting for the very survival of Earthrealm." Liu Kang stated

"And for the survival of the realm where Naomi and I come from!" Caleb told me

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Your last opponent was a Tarkatan. He was born with those blades." Raiden spoke

"Yeah. Those things are real." I replied

"You don't get it do you?" Naomi finally asked

"Babe...Calm down." Caleb replied to Naomi

_Okay, she's his girlfriend._

"He represents Outworld. Had you lost, the emperor Shao Kahn would have come one step closer to physically absorbing our world into his." Raiden said

"Outworld, yeah right, right..." I spoke

"The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Earthrealm a chance to defend itself. But if we lose this time, Shao Kahn will conquer all." Raiden told me

"Dun Dun Dunnn! Look, guys. I'm an actor. I save the world for the cameras. If this emperor is really a threat, call the military. Me? I've got a date with a blonde. Ciao!" I said while leaving

_After I left them. They were thinking about what just happened and everything like that._

"What do you see in him?" Liu Kang asks

"He is a hero, Liu Kang, though he may not yet know it." Raiden replied

"Basically...It's a matter of time to wait until he realizes it. Right Raiden?" Naomi and Caleb said

_Raiden just nodded his head at that. In the Pit 2 stage, Sonya is listening to her radio as I entered._

"...triangulating your signal for evac but... there is no island..." Command spoke

"I'm standing on it. Just lock on to my wrist comm!" Sonya said

"Understood. What is your current status?" Command asked

"They have Jax. And if I don't fight in this crazy tournament, they'll kill him. I'm gonna try to..." Sonya started to say when she saw me

"Need help? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress." I spoke

"You again. Listen, I've got a serious problem here. I'm in no mood to be hit on by some movie star." Sonya replied

"C'mon. A girl like you shouldn't be wandering around this freak show alone. Look, baby, I can't let you run loose without an escort." I said while holding her arm

_Sonya then punched and kicked me away from her looking very mad. What did I say?! This is very bad for me._

"I don't need an escort. And I'm not sure as hell not your baby!" Sonya yelled angrily

_Why did I have to fight a girl right now? I guess I have no choice now. Man! This is just not my day at all...I'm not going easy on her if that's what she's thinking right now. It's go time! Sonya and I then got into fighting positions and then went head on after hearing, "ROUND 1...FIGHT!" We then went head on like a couple that fights a lot. After 65 seconds in two rounds, I won in the end. Talk about girl trouble! I never really liked to fight against a girl but I had no choice here._

"Ha haaa! Not bad for a... girl. Look, sorry about that." I said while trying to help Sonya up

_Sonya then swatted my hand away. Looks like she's still a little pissed off about what just happened._

I don't need your help." Sonya replied

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll just leave you to your... problems." I told her

"Good idea!" Kano said after walking up behind me and throwing me off the bridge

_I then hung onto the ledge while listening to Sonya's conversation with this guy and also trying to pull myself up at the same time._

"Now that he's softened you up, it's my turn!" Kano stated

"Not man enough for a fair fight?" Sonya asked

"I don't do "fair." No need to get up, love. So tell me... how are things at command?" Kano said

"Bastard!" Sonya yelled

_I was still trying to pull myself up. Man! Why did we have to fight on a bridge? This isn't easy at all. Talk about a...CLIFFHANGER! Literally!_

"S.F. is on the way. You won't get far." Sonya replied back

"Oh, I got a knack for survival. You, on the other hand, are gonna die here." Kano said

_I then jumped back onto the bridge and it's a good thing to. I didn't want to die here and now. Time to whoop this guy's butt once and for all! He's going to pay for throwing me off this bridge._

"Step away from the lady! Fans think my moves are all wire work and special effects. Truth is... I am the special effects." I told Kano

_Kano and I then got into positions then heard, "ROUND 1...FIGHT!" He and I went head on for about 60 seconds in two rounds. I have to admit... Kano is hard but I handled much worse enemies. In the end, I won. Talk about...A ROLLING FINISH!_

"Throw that on your... Barbie... Shrimp..." I stated

"Thanks." Sonya replied

"No problem. Who is that guy anyway?" I asked Sonya after helping her up this time

"His name's Kano. He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation. Big time arms dealers. Turns out he was their leader, giving us the runaround. Lot of our guys got killed because of him." Sonya told me

"So that's not a costume? You're actual military?" I asked

"Special Forces!" Sonya replied

"Get out! So you know about this "threat to the world" stuff, right? Raiden called in the cavalry." I said

"Raiden? No idea who you're talking about." Sonya uttered

_We then saw that Kano was missing. Damn! Can't believe he got away from us like that. He's sneaky but why run from us. Who cares for right this moment?_

"Damn. He can't be far." I spoke

"He'll have to wait. I appreciate your help, Cage..." Sonya started to say when I interrupted her

"Johnny." I said

"...But right now, I've got things to take care of. My C.O. is locked up on this island somewhere. I have to find him." Sonya finished saying

_Sonya then walked off to find her C.O. person but whatever. She thanked me for helping her which I can wait to ask her out. This is will be fun for WAITING that is. I wander what she's doing right now?_

**_Done and done! _****_The next chapter! Sorry that I didn't upload this chapter the same day as the first chapter but true is...I needed to work thru the night if you wanted all 6 chapters in one day but anyway...please review, and until next time, this is Detroid434 signing off for now! Kan dao ni! Ciao!_**


	3. Sonya

**Chapter 2: Sonya**

**Hey, it's me! This is #3 of 6! This doesn't give me an excuses to update so I'll just get down to business. Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat. I also do not own the OC appearing in this chapter. She belongs to sakuraphoenix.**

**Enjoy! This will be from Sonya's POV thru out the entire chapter**

_I then entered Goro's lair to try to find Jax. I called out his name a couple of times but then I found Jax locked up in a dungeon. What have they done to him? Shang Tsung will pay for this. But for right now...I need to get Jax out of here._

"Jax! Jax! You in here? Oh my god. What did they do to you?" I said in shock while seeing Jax in his current position

"Run, girl, run..." Jax told me from behind the cage

_While I was trying to save Jax, Shang Tsung walked into the lair and I didn't noticed it._

"Miss Blade! You do not disappoint! I have been expecting you." Shang Tsung spoke

_I turned to him with a very angry look on my face. I did not have time for this guy or his stupid tournament._

"Let him go! We're not part of your tournament!" I angrily yelled

"On the contrary. You are very much a kontestant. You will face Sub-Zero, of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins." Shang Tsung replied

_Sub-Zero appeared from ice. Man! Why did Jax have to be in trouble to make me fight in this tournament. I can't argue now...I must fight now against this...this ice user! I can't lose. Not here! This guy is going down!_

"Now you will feel death's cold embrace!" Sub-Zero told me

_I then got into a fighting stance as Sub-Zero did. We then fought. It felt like for hours 'til I won two rounds of the fight. Raiden then materialized when I started to speak to Shang Tsung. Man! Why does there have to be more fights going on in this tournament?! I'm getting very annoyed now but I can't do anything about it._

"Done! We're leaving! Stand in my way and I'll kick you..." I started to say

"A challenge?" Shang Tsung asked

_Raiden then had another vision but of Liu Kang challenging Shang Tsung_

"No. You will not be the one to challenge Shang Tsung." Raiden spoke to me

"You want some too? Fine by me!" I replied

_Raiden and I got into fighting position! I then fought against my opponent and boy...was he tough after we both heard, "ROUND 1...FIGHT!" I barely won two rounds against him. I feel like he wanted to stop me from challenging Shang Tsung. But why? I don't have time to find out. I defeated this guy and that's all that counts._

"Enough of this!" I yelled

"Shield your eyes." Raiden told me

"What?" I asked

"Shield your eyes." Raiden told me once again

_I then covered my eyes as Raiden blinded everyone in the room to which gave me time to free Jax. I hope it also gave me time to escape with Jax as well once I freed him. I then destroyed the bars to the cage that held Jax._

"Jax, come on! We're outta here!" I told Jax while helping him up and out

"'bout time..." Jax replied

_We then left when everyone else could see again after Raiden's attack. Shang Tsung walked up right next to Raiden, not picking a fight with him. He knew something was up when Raiden blinded them._

"You aided their escape." Shang Tsung said

"You allowed them to escape." Raiden replied

"They will not get far." Shang Tsung spoke

_With Jax and me in THE GARDEN. We were trying to find a place to rest up so I can contact command. I then saw Jax not looking to well so we stopped._

"Come on, Jax! Move it! That's an order!" I commanded

"Oh... so you're in charge now?" Jax asked

_I then set Jax down to contact command._

"Special Forces Command, this is Sonya Blade! Where's that evac?" I said

"...Blade, they are en route... coming to you..." Command replied

"Affirmative! Almost home, soldier." I told Jax

_Jade and Kitana then appeared by walking towards Jax and I with looks on their faces that they mean business. I REALLY don't have time for these two but it looks like I have no choice here! I must take these two down so I could leave with Jax._

"By the order of Shang Tsung, no one leaves this island." Jade spoke

"I don't have time for this. Outta my way!" I yelled to them

_Jade and I got into a fighting position then fought after hearing, "FIGHT!" They were good but I was better. Jade and Kitana swapped out a couple of times, each but in the end of two rounds. I won. They were really getting onto my nerves which wasn't helping. I really need to get Jax off this island. Where is the dang, evac!_

"Sure don't need any more surprises like them. How are you holding up?" I asked Jax

"I'm fine." Jax said

"Liar. After I get you to base, I'm coming back. Kano's still here somewhere." I spoke

"Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed." Jax told me

"I trusted him." I replied

"Yeah, we all did." Jax uttered

"But I was the one he used." I told Jax

_We then heard a helicopter from nearby and is coming to rescue them. About time they came! I was getting sick of waiting for them!_

"I think our ride's here." I spoke

_I then got up and waved it down but then a fireball went up and blew the helicopter up. That was our only way off this dang island! I'm going to kill the person who destroyed our only way off this island._

"No! Damn you!" I yelled while turning to Shang Tsung and Kano

_They were walking towards us and I knew that Shang Tsung had something planned with Kano next to him. Something was up but I had to prepare myself now. If I had to fight then so be it! I'm so darn mad at Shang Tsung for blowing up Jax's and my only way off this dang island! This has gone on long enough! It's time to end this!_

"You have a challenger. Kano!" Shang Tsung told me

"Pretty Boy ain't here to save ya this time." Kano told me

_That got me mad. Kano and I got into a fighting position. He's going down! I just know it. We then went head on after hearing, "FIGHT!" Is it me or has Kano gotten a lot better since he fought Johnny Cage. It doesn't matter so as long as I win this fight! I'm not letting some tournament from stopping me from bringing in Kano! I need to bring him in right now. After three rounds, I won two of them._

"You're comin' with me." I told Kano

"Kano is not your prisoner." Shang Tsung spoke

"At least help Jax. He needs a medic." I said while Shang Tsung walked up to my face

_Shang Tsung laughs at that idea before exiting with Kitana and Jade who was escorting Kano away. Damn it! That's twice Kano has gotten away from me but...I need to get Jax some help and fast. I don't know on how long he will last._

"Bastard." I muttered to myself

_Raiden, Liu Kang, Caleb, if I got his name correctly, Naomi and Cage came and saw me with Jax. Finally...some help at last. I hope one of them can heal Jax and fast._

"There she is! Sonya! You all right? Hey, looks like you found 'im. S'up, Sarge?" Johnny said

"He's a ma-... Hey, what are you doing?" I asked while seeing Raiden walking up to Jax

"Let's just say, he's helping Jax." Caleb spoke

"It's okay. He's cool." Johnny replied

"Jax!" I yelled

"Seriously. He's cool." Johnny told me

_After 25 minutes, Jax was fully healed by Raiden. I...I just couldn't believe my eyes. H...he just healed him without Jax getting hurt. That's unbelievable! Where did Johnny find this guy? This is...wow._

"That's amazing!" Jax shockingly said

"Told ya! Turns out he's a god!" Johnny told us

"Thank you... Raiden." I spoke

"Gratitude is unnecessary. I have foreseen, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealms's fate." Raiden explained

"What have you foreseen?" Liu Kang asks

"In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm. We will all die. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Kahn. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences." Raiden and Caleb replied

"I'm not worried. I bet you could win this thing no problem." Johnny told Raiden

"Problem with your statement there, Einstein!" Caleb stated

"Unless directly challenged, I cannot participate." Raiden replied

"What should we do besides standing around looking pretty?" Johnny asked

"What about train?" Naomi spoke

"Yeah! What my girlfriend said." Caleb replied

"For now, the tournament must run its course." Raiden told us

"All right then. We're with you, Raiden." I said to him

"We all are right behind you." Caleb spoke

"And together... Earthrealm will win." Naomi replied

_And now we have a long tournament to continue going thru. I wander how much longer this tournament will be because...I haven't seen Caleb nor his girlfriend fight yet. Are they waiting for something to happen? I'm not going to ask them. I hope Earthrealm wins this fight...for everyone's sake._

_**Done and done! The next chapter! I'm finishing up the 6 chapter update soon so wait out for a little bit longer. So, please review until next time. This is Detroid434 signing off for now! Kan dao ni! Ciao!**_


	4. Scorpion

**Chapter 3: Scorpion**

**It's me, Detroid434. I'm back with the 4th update of this six chapter update to start this story off. I'm almost done with the updates so be grateful for that much but this is becoming slow because of my beta reader still in China but this is still not an excuse for me not to update this story. Anyway...Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat. I also do not own the OC that appears in this chapter. She belongs to sakuraphoenix.**

**Enjoy! This will be from Scorpion's POV thru the entire chapter**

_We were back in the courtyard the next morning. Raiden, the Kombatants including Caleb, Naomi, Liu Kang, and Skarlet, both chameleons, guards and other fighters stand before Shang Tsung, with Quan Chi, Karaka, Jade and Kitana at his side. Raiden saw a vision of Kung Lao posing as a guard and went to stand next to him. Caleb knew Scorpion's first opponent was Kung Lao but didn't bother to step in yet. Naomi saw that face on Caleb and didn't step in either._

"Kombatants! The next match will now begin!" Shang Tsung shouted

_I finally materialized in front of everyone. Caleb knew that Scorpion wants to kill Sub-Zero for something he didn't do. Naomi noticed the look on Caleb's face which then she held his hand which caused him to blush. Who needs love anyway! I sure know that I don't! Not after what happened to my family and clan._

"Scorpion! Specter of the Netherrealm! Resurrected by the Sorcerer, Quan Chi! Who among you is worthy of this challenge?" Shang Tsung finished saying

"Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his head!" I spoke

_Raiden finally stood next to Kung Lao._

"I know it is you, Kung Lao. The Shaolin monks chose Liu Kang to represent your order in this tournament." Raiden said

"I am Liu Kang's equal!" Kung Lao spoke

"That remains to be seen." Raiden replied

"Watch and see..."

_Kung Lao then stepped up while taking of the mask in front of everyone._

"I accept the challenge!" Kung Lao finished saying while taking off the guard disguise

"Kung Lao?" Liu Kang muttered

"Never mind the Lin Kuei. Now you face a Shaolin." Kung Lao told me

"You will regret your impulsiveness." I stated

_Kung Lao and I got into fighting positions. We then heard, "FIGHT!" It has been 30 minutes and in the end, I won. Talk about...a challenge from him. He wasn't ready to face me. Kung Lao was a fool to face a specter of the Netherrealm! I will have my revenge! SUB-ZERO! I WILL COME FOR YOU SOON ENOUGH!_

"You are not yet a warrior." I told Kung Lao

"Kung Lao!" Liu Kang yelled

"Listen when your elders speak! You could not win this fight." Raiden spoke to Kung Lao

_I then turned to Shang Tsung with a serious look on my face. I needed Sub-Zero right now! No exceptions! He will pay once and for all. Sub-Zero will die by my hands. Nobody is going to get in my way to do it! If anyone does...I'll kill them with one of my finishing moves!_

"I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung! I demand Sub-Zero!" I told Shang Tsung

_Raiden then had another vision but this time was of Sub-Zero getting killed by Scorpion's "Toasty" fatality. Caleb was about to challenge me when Shang Tsung spoke up._

"You will demand nothing! Nightwolf!" Shang Tsung shouted

_Nightwolf walked up next to me and looks ready to fight. I needed to fight Sub-Zero. He will totally pay! I will have my revenge against him soon enough after I win this fight. Stupid Shang Tsung! He needs to let me choose my own opponents!_

"Your aggression is misplaced." Nightwolf said

"What do you know about my past?" I asked

"You are not the only one whose people have been victimized. But I have found new purpose in serving the spirits. I do not cling to the past." Nightwolf replied

"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind." I told Nightwolf before continuing

"I will honor the memory of my fallen." I finished saying while getting into a fighting position

_Nightwolf and I then fought after we heard, "FIGHT!" I needed to get to Sub-Zero. Nobody will stop me from reaching Sub-Zero. After 35 minutes...I won. He needed to shut the hell up! I hate shamans!_

"The spirits have forsaken you, Shaman." I spoke to Nightwolf

"An impressive start!" Shang Tsung replied

"You waste my time, sorcerer!" I yelled to them

"Restraint, Scorpion." Quan Chi told me

"You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough." Shang Tsung said

_he then left leaving me to think about this. What did Shang Tsung mean by that. What did that mean? I...I don't care as long as I get to fight Sub-Zero. Raiden then came up to me._

"Scorpion, I understand your desire for revenge. But Nightwolf is right. There are other ways in which you may find peace." Raiden said

"Sub-Zero deserves death." I replied

"Defeat Sub-Zero if you must but do not kill him. I fear his death will give arise to a more treacherous foe." Raiden told me

"I will have my revenge!" I angrily yelled

"Spare Sub-Zero's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of the mortals." Raiden uttered

_I began to think about that. Maybe I could spare his life and have a clan once again. But...I need to have my revenge. This was a hard decision to make. I then made up my mind. I wasn't going to kill Sub-Zero. I looked at Raiden and nodded in which he nodded back. In Shang Tsung's throne room, Cyrax was talking to Sektor._

"I understand there are benefits to the Grand Master's plan... but his plan goes against Lin Kuei principles." Cyrax said

"We are Lin Kuei, Cyrax. We will obey the Grand Master's commands." Sektor replied

"It means giving up our free will...and souls. It will turn us into-" Cyrax started saying before Sektor stopped him and saw me walking up towards them

"Scorpion." Sektor said

"Your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them." Cyrax told me

"My clan may walk the Earth once more." I replied

_Cyrax then pushed me as Shang Tsung and Quan Chi notices it. This has gotten hairy. These two will be defeated! I will not be stopped! I'm going to end these two once and for all. Time for a fight._

"A challenge! Scorpion verse Cyrax and Sektor!" Shang Tsung shouted

"Your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here." Cyrax told me

_Cyrax was dead wrong. My obsession with Sub-Zero drives me to victory! Nobody will take that away from me. Cyrax and i got into fighting positions. After hearing, "ROUND 1...FIGHT!" Cyrax and Sektor swapped out a couple of times during the fight which I didn't care about. In a couple of minutes...I won._

"I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero." I stated

_Sub-Zero then appears into the room by opening the doors. This was it. The moment of truth. Could I not kill him or will I? I...I want my clan back on Earth once again but...I want my revenge. I told Raiden that I wasn't going to kill Sub-Zero and that's what I'm going to do! Even though he did kill my family and clan...I shall not kill him._

"Will not? Or cannot?" Sub-Zero asked before continuing

"You!"

"The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did." I spoke

"To hell with your clan." Sub-Zero replied

"No... to Hell with you!" I yelled at Sub-Zero

_I then teleported Sub-Zero to Hell with me. I will defeat him here once and for all! My revenge will soon come into my hands. Nobody stopped me from getting my revenge but killing Sub-Zero will not help me get my clan and family back because I told Raiden that I would spare Sub-Zero's life. My taste for revenge against Sub-Zero is drawing nearer into my palms._

"The Netherrealm. This is where I was reborn..." I started to say before I continued

"This is where you will pay!" as I finished saying

_Sub-Zero and I got into fighting positions then heard, "FIGHT!" We then fought for a while. I had thoughts of my family and clan going thru my mind. I...I can't think about killing Sub-Zero or else my clan and family won't come back. I cleared my mind and continued to fight Sub-Zero with all of my might. I can't lose here...I want my family and clan back! After three rounds, I won two of them. Finally...I have my vengeance against Sub-Zero._

"I have avenged my family and clan." I said

_Quan Chi then appeared and walked up to me, smirking before stopping next to me and turning to Sub-Zero._

"This is your retribution? Scorpion. Kill him." Quan Chi commanded

_I looked at him then at Sub-Zero then looked away. I told Raiden that i was going to spare Sub-Zero's life and that's what I'm going to do._

"I...I will not. He has been beaten." I replied back to Quan Chi

"Have you forgotten?" Quan Chi asked

_Quan Chi then showed me on how the Lin Kuei massacred my clan. I...I don't believe it. This can't be right...Now I must kill Sub-Zero. He will pay now! I slowly started to get mad from this image._

"What is this? No..." I stated

"Your clan. Your family." Quan Chi replied

"No!" I yelled angrily

_Sub-Zero then got up while holding his left side with his right arm._

"That is not me!" Sub-Zero said to me after getting up

_I then unmasked myself to reveal a skull and everything went black. I returned back to the throne room with Sub-Zero's skull and spine still attached. Wh...What have I done? Raiden won't let me have my clan and family walk the Earth once again but...I don't know what driven me to do this._

"Ouch." Johnny spoke

"That's bad now...But what's done is done and can't be change." Caleb said

"Can't you revive Sub-Zero?" Naomi asked Caleb

"No...I don't have the power to...and besides...it's how the game is supposed to play out even though I don't like this part." Caleb replied back to Naomi

_I then dropped it and it broke once it hits the floor but then I yell into the air, "No!" and I disappeared. I needed to be alone because I don't need to be around nobody. Not now anyways._

"Despite my efforts, my vision has come to pass. An unfortunate end. He once defended Earthrealm from the Netherrealm armies of Shinnok and Quan Chi." Raiden said

"Scorpion will pay for this!" Cyrax replied after walking up next to Raiden

"Sub-Zero's fate is his own doing." Raiden uttered

"His own doing?!" Cyrax shockingly said

"The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices. Such as the Cyber Initiative." Raiden replied

"I am among those speaking out against the Grand Master's plan. Surgically transform the Lin Kuei into glorified robots? It kills our intuition. Our instincts." Cyrax uttered

"Did you speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?" Raiden asked

"We were invited by Shang Tsung." Cyrax said

"He pays you to kill Earthrealm warriors. Betraying your own realm? I expect better. Even from an assassin." Raiden told Cyrax

"My loyalty is to the Grand Master." Cyrax replied

"Victory for Shang Tsung means the end of Earthrealm. And the Lin Kuei." Raiden said

_Cyrax then leaves to enter the Pit 2 while Baraka heard Raiden's and Cyrax's conversation and went to tell Shang Tsung after he had looked on._

**_Done and done! I'm nearing the end of the six chapter update. I hope you can support me till the very end of this story because if I can get 100 reviews for this story then I might do a sequel to this story but for now, this is Detroid434 signing off for now. Kan dao ni! Ciao!_**


	5. Cyrax

**Chapter 4: Cyrax**

**Well...School's almost close to me so but it doesn't give me any time to update this story. No time to lose here and this is five of the six chapter update by the way. Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat. I also do not own the OC appearing in this chapter. Naomi belongs to sakuraphoenix.**

**ENJOY! This will be from Cyrax's POV thru the entire chapter**

_I was walking on the bridge when Baraka and Sheeva met up with me. What did they want? I didn't have time for them. If they came for a fight then they asked the wrong person. I need to find a way to kill Johnny Cage. He is my prime target to kill. I then saw that they had an order that had to do with me. Something was not right. I can feel it._

"What are you doing? I'm not here to fight you. I'm assigned to kill Johnny Cage." I said to them

"Shang Tsung no longer has need of you." Sheeva replied

"What do you mean?" I asked

"He is terminating your agreement. And you!" Sheeva told me

_I knew something was wrong. Can't believe I was betrayed! By...Shang Tsung himself. I...I had to fight her now. There's no choice now. Sheeva and I got into a fighting position. Shang Tsung and I will have a long talk later. We then heard, "ROUND 1...FIGHT!" After some time since this fight has started, I won. Talk about a backstabbing host._

"I need to have a talk with your master." I told Sheeva

"This fight is not over." Baraka finally spoke

"You mean to finish me? You couldn't even stop the actor!" I yelled

_If Johnny Cage could stop this guy then so can I! I will make sure he doesn't stop me. Baraka and I went head on after we heard, "FIGHT!" I can't believe that Shang Tsung wants me dead. First, he invited us to participate in this tournament. Second, he terminates my agreement with him after a conversation. This I need to find more about. After a few minutes, I won._

"_Now this fight is over. Shang Tsung has turned on me. I need to find out why?_" I said in thought

_I then left the bridge to find Shang Tsung. He has a lot of explaining to do! I then entered the COURTYARD in broad daylight. When I entered, I saw Sektor talking to Shang Tsung. What is Sektor thinking?! He must know that Shang Tsung almost killed me. I came up to Sektor._

"Sektor, we need to talk. Our host tried to have me killed." I told Sektor

"You were speaking with the thunder god. Your indiscretion has jeopardized my plan." Shang Tsung replied to me after coming into eye contact with me

"Cyrax is Lin Kuei. He will complete his task." Sektor told Shang Tsung

"We shall see..."

_Shang Tsung then went to his chair before announcing the next match. Time to see if I can fulfill my task or not? I don't like killing but I don't want to go into the process of being turned into a cyborg. But...I'm not sure anymore._

"The next match will be Cyrax... verse Johnny Cage." Shang Tsung finished saying while shouting

_Johnny Cage walked up and faced me. It's go time! All or nothing now. Me against the actor! Can I fulfill my task by killing him...no! It's not me...I really don't like to kill people even though it's my assignment to kill him. Man! My brain is so messed up right now but no time to complain about it._

"What, me? All right then. Not everyone gets to rumble with a celebrity. Ready for your beat down, Sunshine? Here it comes!" Johnny told me while smirking

_Johnny and I got ready to fight. I know I have to complete my task but...should Johnny really deserve to die? To me...No. He shouldn't but...what will Sektor think of me if I don't kill him. Judgment...I need your help here! After we heard, "FIGHT!" We went head on. Blow for blow like two fighters in a video game who knew each other's attacks but in the end, I won. Should I kill Cage or not?_

"That should shut you up." I spoke

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung ordered

"I won't kill him!" I told Shang Tsung

_I then saw Caleb's face with a look that said, "Great Job on using your Judgment." I spared Johnny's life and left to THE GARDEN as Sektor followed me. Using my Judgment might get me killed but...I made the right choice. In THE GARDEN. Sektor came up to me as I stopped to talk to him._

"You commanded to kill Johnny Cage. You disobeyed." Sektor said

"I eliminated him from the tournament. He didn't need to die." I replied

"You have broken your oath." Sektor told me

"I used my judgment!" I yelled back

"The Cyber initiative will eliminate in subordination." Sektor uttered

"We are not machines, Sektor. I chose to serve the Lin Kuei. But I will not surrender my free will!" I told Sektor back

_Sektor and I got ready to fight. Sektor must be taught a lesson about using Judgment when it is needed. We went head on after we heard, "ROUND 1...FIGHT!" After some time, I won. Sorry Sektor but you left me with no choice there. You needed to know when Judgment is needed._

"Tell the Grand Master I am finished." I told Sektor

"No one leaves the Lin Kuei..." Sektor replied weakly for the moment after getting up

_What does he mean?! I began to walk away from him after defeating him. I'm tired of the Lin Kuei and their connection to the Grand master. Glad I'm done with that clan for good._

**_Done and done! FINALLY! Close to nearing the end of this six way update but please review. Until next time you hear from me, this is Detroid434 signing off! Kan dao ni! Peace out!_**


	6. Liu Kang

**Chapter 5: Liu Kang**

**Well...this is the final update to kickoff this story. I hope you enjoy the story so far but I will still update this which I will not lose time. I'm going right into the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat nor the OC appearing in this chapter. Naomi belongs to sakuraphoenix.**

**ENJOY! This will be in Liu Kang's POV thru the chapter**

_Back in the throne room, Shang Tsung and Kombatants - Jax, Sonya, Cage, Liu Kang, Caleb, Naomi, Raiden, and Nightwolf stood on the left as Jade, Baraka, Kano, Kitana and Reptile stood on the right with masked guards surrounding Ermac as he entered. Caleb knew he and Naomi would have to fight soon. It was just a matter of time. I...This is it. The fate of Earthrealm is in my hands. I must win at all costs._

"Kombatants! I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn. He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being. Behold... Ermac!" Shang Tsung spoke

"Be wary, Liu Kang. He is unlike anything you have fought before." Raiden said

"I agree with Raiden on this one, Liu Kang." Caleb uttered to me

"Liu Kang! You are the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress to this final stage of the tournament!" Shang Tsung told me

"You mean not the only warrior." Caleb spoke

"I am ready." I replied

"We are many. You are one. We will destroy you." Ermac stated while getting ready to fight

_Ermac and I got into position then we heard "ROUND 1...FIGHT!" He and I went head on. Blow for blow, kick for kick. This guy is good but I won't lose. Not here...Not now! I must win this fight. Come on! Let me win this fight. I must defeat Shang Tsung once and for all because if I lost here...it will be the end of Earthrealm! And I don't want that to happen. After three rounds, I won two of them._

"Earthrealm will not fall into your master's hands." I told Ermac

_Kitana then walked up to Shang Tsung and spoke to him. Something about the tournament I predict! It doesn't matter. I will make it to the final challenge and nothing will change that. Not now, Not ever! I guess...Caleb and Naomi have started to rub off on me but still...I must not let anything stop me from making it to Shang Tsung. I have to protect Earthrealm!_

"He is a greater threat than anticipated. I will insure he does not reach the final challenge." Kitana spoke to Shang Tsung

_Shang Tsung nodded his head in agreement and she exits behind the Kombatants. Caleb knew that she was going to fight me. So, he followed her to make sure that it played out like he knew from a game or something like that. I was practicing in THE GARDEN._

"Remember Bo' Rai Cho's teachings. For my vision to be realized, you must not let emotion over power you." Raiden said

"You and me both. I don't want the home where Naomi and I are from to merge. I fear that something bad will happen." Caleb spoke up while walking towards Raiden and me with Naomi

"But what?" Naomi asked Caleb

"I don't know." Caleb replied

"Your visions. What causes them?" I asked Caleb and Raiden

"My future self sent them to me. Perhaps to ensure some outcome." Raiden and Caleb replied back

"Or to prevent one." I said

"_He must win!_" Caleb and Raiden (visions) spoke in mind

"He must win. Those are my lasts words before I die..." Raiden started to say before Caleb interrupted him

"You mean before we die." Caleb corrected him

"I believe it is you who must win. This amulet was forged by the Elder Gods. It cracked here in the present after my first vision. If we choose wisely, the future will be secured and the cracks healed." Raiden finished saying

"And I felt my heart started to get lonely here in the present at the same time your amulet first cracked, Raiden." Caleb said

"I trust you will make the right decisions." I told Raiden

_Raiden, Caleb and Naomi disappeared while I went back to training. Kitana came out walking towards me when I started flirting with her in which she starts to fight with me. Why can't girls take flirting as a compliment sometimes? I mean...Naomi does when Caleb does it to her but...oh...right. Naomi is Caleb's girlfriend so that's why she doesn't mind it. I kept dodging Kitana's attacks and kicks. I want to see more of her beauty._

"You're good! Show me more." I spoke

"Do not underestimate me, Shaolin." Kitana replied while getting ready to fight

_Why does she have to fight me right now? It's too late to change this. I must fight her with all of my strength! Kitana and I got into position then went head on after hearing "FIGHT!" Blow for Blow, Kick for Kick. It was fighting a mirror of myself. After 50 seconds into the three rounds, I won two of them. Kitana putted up a good fight which I must admit. No one can be that good!_

"I am impressed." I said

"Do it." Kitana spoke back

"Do what?" I asked

"Kill me." Kitana replied

"Why would I do that?" I asked once more

"I came to kill you. I have failed my father. My emperor." Kitana told me

'Shao Kahn is your father?!" I said in shock

"I have disgraced him. You must kill me." Kitana spoke

"I will not. This encounter never took place. You have disgraced no one. I hope we meet again. Under different circumstances." I told Kitana

_I then exited THE GARDEN and joined Kung Lao, Raiden, Caleb and Naomi in the COURTYARD (Night). I saw that no new kombatants showed up. Talk about a no show! I then chucked at my own joke there but...who was my next opponent? I looked at Shang Tsung with everyone else._

"Kombatants! Only three Earthrealm warriors remains. The Shaolin Liu Kang. Is he ready to bear such a heavy burden? Earthrealm's fate is in his hands. Your opponent will be... Scorpion!" Shang Tsung shouted

_Scorpion then appeared and he looks ready to kill people. He doesn't look that scary. I will defeat everyone and that means one by one if I have to! Nobody will stop me from reaching Shang Tsung but...I guess I have to face someone else along with Scorpion! But who?_

"I don't fear you, demon." I told Scorpion

"Fighting with Scorpion... the sorcerer Quan Chi!" Shang Tsung said

_Quan Chi then walks up next to Scorpion. This has gotten interesting but I can't lose. I must fight with all the strength I have. I must keep going! For Earthrealm's sake! I know Caleb would have kept going but...I'm wandering on how he could fight so good even during the training before the tournament has started. I'll ask him after this is over._

"You have already lost." Scorpion told me

_Scorpion and I then got into position. I needed to win at all costs. After we heard, "FIGHT!" Scorpion and I went head on. Blow for Blow, Kick for Kick. It's like he's testing me but I'm not sure. It doesn't matter...After this fight, I have to face Goro...I think. Scorpion switched out with Quan Chi a couple of times. Even thro they are my enemies for this fight. I got to admit, they are good working together. After two rounds, I won. Talk about...a spelling defeat!_

"As I said, I do not fear you. I pity you." I said

"You have done well. But the tournament is not yet over." Raiden spoke while coming up to me with Naomi, Caleb and Cage

"Raiden, I agree with you. I know who Liu Kang has to face next." Caleb told Raiden

"Goro." I replied

"What's a Goro?" Johnny asked

"Liu Kang... It has been years since an Earthrealm warrior has progressed this far. But the reigning champion is far beyond your ability. To the Lair with you!" Shang Tsung told me

_A portal suddenly opens up under me and I fell in. In GORO'S LAIR. I landed on my feet and saw Goro coming towards me. Two more fights before Earthrealm is safe. This one and the fight against Shang Tsung. I wasn't nervous at all because I knew that I was going to be winning this tournament for Earthrealm. Time to win this fight, hopefully that is._

"I did not expect to fight in this tournament. But eventually even the Shaolin produce a warrior of a Shokan." Goro stated

"I know who you are! I am ready for you!" I replied

"I will give you a warrior's death." Goro told me

_Goro and I got ready to fight. I knew this was it. If I won this then Shang Tsung has to fight me but...What about Caleb and Naomi? They haven't fought yet. I can't think about them for right now. We then heard "FIGHT!" Goro and I went head on. Blow for Blow. We both fought our hardest. I need to find out if Caleb and Naomi have fought against someone yet. Or...Were they waiting to fight me? I will see later but right now...I have to focus on Goro. After 65 seconds, I won two of the rounds. I have to admit. Goro did gave me a great challenge._

"It seems the Shaolin trained a warrior greater then a Shokan." I told Goro

_I then saw a portal and decided to enter it in which I did. Back in the THRONE ROOM where everyone saw me coming from the portal. I did it! Time to fight Shang Tsung but Caleb then spoke up. What does he want to say? I'll listen to him anyway._

"Liu Kang! Before you face Shang Tsung. You got two people left to fight." Caleb spoke

"Okay then! Bring it on Caleb and Naomi! I will defeat both of you." I replied

"A challenge?! It will be Liu Kang... verse Caleb and Naomi!" Shang Tsung shouted

"Guess it's our time, sweetie." Naomi said to Caleb

_I then saw Caleb smirking while he was getting ready to fight. This might be very interesting. Who would win? Me or Caleb and Naomi? This is tough call._

"Don't hold back!" I told them

_Caleb and I got into position. We then heard "ROUND 1...FIGHT!" Both of us went head on. Blow for Blow, Kick for Kick. I will not lose here. Not here...Not now! Caleb swapped out with Naomi like 6 times in this fight. It's good to see what they are truly made of but...how are they so good? I must ask them after the tournament because they aren't supposed to be this strong. In the end, I won. Talk about...a close fight!_

"Now that's a way to fight." I said to Caleb and Naomi

"Thanks but now... Win this tournament, Liu Kang." Caleb told me

_I then nodded to him before I turned to Shang Tsung. It was time. Time for the final challenge. Let's hope I can win. It's only a matter of time. I then walked up to Shang Tsung knowing that I have Earthrealm's fate on my shoulders during this final fight. Shang Tsung will lose once and for all! This is what my training was all about! No holding back this time._

"Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains! Face me... in Mortal Kombat!" I shouted to Shang Tsung

"So be it." Shang Tsung replied while walking to the opposite side of the room of me

_Shang Tsung and I got ready to fight. This is a fight I won't mess up. Earthrealm's fate is on the line. ROUND 1...FIGHT! Both of us went head on. I just simply can't lose! Not here! Shang Tsung must be defeated here and now! I must use all of my strength to boost my punches and kicks to win this fight. I did so and I started to push Shang Tsung back. After three rounds, I won. This was a hard fight but I still won. Earthrealm...is saved._

"Say it." I said

"I concede." Shang Tsung replied

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered at that saying

_Everyone came up to me, even Caleb and Naomi._

"Well done, my friend." Kung Lao told me

"We have saved Earthrealm." Raiden spoke

"And don't forget where Naomi and I are from as well." Caleb said

"I agree with you, sweetie." Naomi told Caleb

"That's was awesome, Liu Kang." Sonya spoke up

"Congratulations." Nightwolf said to me

"Way to go, kid!" Jax replied

"MVP, baby!" Johnny finally spoke

_A portal opened as Shang Tsung, Reptile, Jade and Baraka entered it as Kitana looked towards me and then enters. Raiden bowed to me to which returns a bow then bowed to me, Kung Lao, Caleb and Naomi. Raiden then looks at his amulet and sees it's broken more while Caleb's heart became even lonelier then what it did at the beginning. We finally saved Earthrealm from destruction or did we?_

**_Done and done! This was the final update to kickoff this story. Please review and until next time, this is Detroid434 signing off! Kan dao ni! Peace out!_**


End file.
